


Clara Who?

by Generic_Fandom_Pun



Series: Black Hole Buccaneers [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: I'm probably exposing myself with that tag, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Pirates, also probably spoilers, but that's okay, definite AU, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generic_Fandom_Pun/pseuds/Generic_Fandom_Pun
Summary: This is basically my attempt at a Clara spin-off. I hope this one's a bit more unique though.It's got the Master in it, I mean, come on, it'll be great. Probably.Clara and the Master, traveling space and time. Together. How do you skip out on that?





	1. My Name, is the Master.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not make much sense at first, but stick around either way, all will be explained.

_ **Clara's POV** _

 

Today I decided it would be a good idea to open the diner for a little bit, just to see what would happen. I'm now beginning to think that was a stupid idea.

 

I parked my TARDIS out in the middle of nowhere. Usually I would never use the TARDIS as an actual diner, but I was bored and not many people were likely to show up anyways. It's nothing I couldn't handle. However, this shady character has been sitting in a booth in the corner all day. He hasn't ordered anything. He's just been sitting there reading a few magazines. He's got on a suit that I can only describe as pointy, and he's sporting a goatee. Actually, he reminds me a bit of that old Prime Minister that went mental.

 

Once everyone else clears out, I decide to slide into the seat across from him.

 

"You must be pretty comfortable in this seat, you've been sitting in it for hours." I say to him.

 

He looks up from a magazine he was reading. He stares at me with a smirk playing at his lips and a raised eyebrow for a few moments. "Well, considering where I've just come from, yes, I'd say I am." His voice has a menacing playfulness to it. Apart from the old Prime Minister bit, he still seems so familiar, and yet, I know I've never met him before.

 

"And, where is it you've just come from?" I ask, leaning against the table.

 

"Would you believe me if I told you I made my way here from space this morning?" He questions back, his smirk turns into a full grin. I'm not sure if he's joking or not, but I strangely feel like I can trust him.

 

"Would you believe me if I told you the same thing?" My question makes him chuckle.

 

His previous grin, full of mischief, is now a genuine smile. "I assumed so, seeing as we are sitting in a TARDIS." He looks around briefly. "Where's your console room then?"

 

"You're a Time Lord?" I form it as more of a statement than a question.

 

He gives me a small, quick nod. One I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been waiting for it.

 

"I bet it's back there." He sits up straight and points to the door right beside our booth.

 

I can't help but smile in slight amusement. "What makes you so sure?"

 

"Well, nobody's used that door all day. It's almost as if it's completely invisible to them. Is it back there?"

 

I sit back against the seat and inhale sharply. This strange man, he gives off a vibe. A vibe that scares me beyond belief, but also makes me feel safe.

 

After a moment in my thoughts, I nod. "Yeah. It's back there."

 

"Right, what's your name?" His question takes me by surprise.

 

"What?"

 

"Your name. The specific sound people make that usually never fails to get your attention. If we're going to be bouncing about through all of time and space together, I'm going to need something to call you." He explains.

 

"Clara. Uh, Clara Oswald. Sorry, what do you mean 'bouncing about through all of time and space together'?"

 

" _Clara Oswald_." He wrinkles his nose. "You're human?" His voice is full of pure curiosity and... disbelief?

 

I nod.

 

"How did a little human like you get ahold of her very own TARDIS?"

 

"It's a bit of a long story actually."

 

"Ah, well, you can tell me about it while we're on our way."

 

"Right, um, why exactly are we running off together?"

 

"Well, I broke my TARDIS. And then... Well, let's just leave it at that for now. We'll have plenty of time to talk about our backstories during our adventures."

 

He stands and walks to the door before turning back to me.

 

"You can finish cleaning up out here, I'll wait in the console room." He says, then turns back to the door.

 

"Right, sorry, uh, I never got your name." I say as I stand from the booth.

 

He glances over his shoulder at me. "My name," He opens the door. "is the Master." With that, he walks into the TARDIS, letting the door close behind him.


	2. Cause This is Filler, Filler Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just filler until I get on with the main storyline. Come for me, I dare you.

I came back into the console room from changing my outfit, the Master hadn't said a word since I came in from the diner area.

I sit in a chair near the wall.

"What exactly is it you're doing?" I ask, not really bothered to get up and go check it out.

"Fixing your chameleon circuit." He stated simply.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he hopped around the console.

"Oh, yeah, you know how I said we could share backstories? Well, I lied."

I shrugged as I finally decided to get up and walk towards the console.

"Are you traveling alone?" The tone of his voice when he asked the question didn't give away any emotion he might've been feeling.

"That's technically a bit of a backstory." I said, playing with a few switches.

He huffed out some sort of sound in between a laugh and a scoff. "I thought humans needed companionship."

"Was traveling with someone, but we ran into a friend and I thought she'd make a good member of their team."

He hummed in acknowledgement.

We fell into a calm silence again. After a few moments, he spoke up. "Don't think this is me taking some kind of interest in you, I'm purely here because I want to use your TARDIS."

"Yet you waited for me to join you."

"I will not hesitate to throw you out into deep space." He motioned towards the door.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I knew just as well as he did that it was an empty threat. He obviously wanted me on board for some reason.

He answered my unspoken questions. "I want to see what the appeal in the whole pet keeping thing is."

"I am _not_ a pet."

"You are so. You make excessive noise, you sleep all the time. you make messes. You're basically..." He shook his head. "Basically a puppy."

"Aliens and their human stereotypes." I sigh. "Okay, are we actually going anywhere?" I try to change the subject, and succeed.

"Yes! We're going on an adventure."

"To...?"

"You'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that. Er, yeah, probably wasn't the best thing you've ever read, but it was something, ay?
> 
> Anyhoo,  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, nor any of the characters.


End file.
